


Wakko at 3 a.m

by ToonAuthor



Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: Wakko's wakky thoughts at 3 a.m
Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Wakko at 3 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just needed to do something else lighthearted.  
> I couldn't focus...

"Hey Yak?"  
"What is it Wakko..." Yakko responded slightly annoyed, he couldn't sleep, and now Wakko was awake. Why was he even awake? It's 3 a.m!  
"What if there it was raining but the sun was still there, would I still be able to use a solar powered car?  
Yakko was baffled... what the heck was Wakko doing in his free time!?  
"I-uh... do you feel ok?"  
"Yep! I feel faboo~. I'm just being myself, why?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
That was all Yakko needed...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was obviously very different from my usual writing, i just wanted to get something out, and i needed to do some humor. I understand if you don't like it, or you just find it boring. Hopefully I'll be less distracted by kinky as hell Dm's...


End file.
